


Meetings

by Inwiste



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lindon (Tolkien), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: Erestor receives a surprise (but not entirely unwelcome) visitor right before an important meeting.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: 100 Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with a bit of writer's block so I decided to start a 100 prompts list that I'll work on occasionally! This was written while I was watching Netflix so I'm sorry if it's not very good lmao.

“Erestor!”

The counselor cursed as his head slammed into the table above him, dislodging the books he had only just rearranged in their correct order. He scowled as he slowly removed himself from the underside of the table and came face to face with the one who had disturbed the fragile silence he had  _ finally  _ created in his office after Lindir came in, only to falter at the expression on their face. 

“Glorfindel, what do you need?” Erestor said through gritted teeth, brushing the dust off of his now-wrinkled robes. Perhaps he could go change after he finished with Glorfindel. 

The captain’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Erestor, his light blue eyes fixated on a point that he could not discern, though he quickly relaxed and smiled at the other elf as he rubbed a hand on the back of his head. “It’s okay, Erestor. I know you often get engrossed in your work.” 

“Then what did you need?” he asked again. Ereinion wanted the books before he finished his work for the day and while the king would be understanding if he was not able to deliver, Erestor would not go to bed without finishing the task for the king. However, Glorfindel was here now and it would most likely not take him long to help the captain. If it did, well, he’d figure it out. 

The blonde-haired elf looked almost sheepish as he met Erestor’s stare. Glorfindel ran a hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder before answering his question, “I wanted to spend some time with you! You’re always so  _ busy  _ and I feel like you need a break before you explode or make Lindir burn up into a pile of ash with your stare. Always a possibility with you,” the captain said with a wink. 

“As fun as that sounds, I have a lot of work left to do before the day ends. Ereinion wants these books delivered and after that, I have to meet with Elrond to discuss supplies needed for the troops.” His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the captain, their noses nearly touching. “Aren’t you supposed to be in attendance for that meeting?” 

At least Glorfindel had the sense to look mildly sheepish. 

“Aren’t you, Glorfindel?” Erestor asked again slowly. 

The captain shrugged and clasped his hands behind his back before turning towards the window. “I am, though Elrond already knows my stance on the matter. I do not think my absence from the meeting would be the worst thing in the world.” 

Erestor had to resist the urge to pinch his nose and sigh. “Glorfindel, you are the captain of the guard. You cannot miss meetings. You need to be in attendance as much as I need to deliver these books.” 

The captain smiled apologetically and opened the door to his office before putting his long golden hair back in a low braid. “Do you want me to leave?” 

He hesitated and watched Glorfindel’s smile waver as his eyes shone with uncertainty. “No, I don’t. You can help me take these books to the king if you don’t mind doing so,” Erestor said as he took three of the heavy tomes, leaving the other two on the table. 

Glorfindel beamed and he couldn’t help but return the smile, walking out of the office and closing the door once the captain left the room. “In return, would you like to join me for dinner after the meeting, counselor?” 

“I would love to,” Erestor responded with a nod. 

“Great! We’re making progress, Erestor. Someday. It may take days, weeks, possibly even years, but we shall get you to take a day off!” Glorfindel exclaimed. 

Erestor rolled his eyes but continued his fast pace. “Good luck with that, Glorfindel.” 

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” 

“It wasn’t, but I have a feeling that you will not listen to me when I say that it isn’t,” Erestor retorted. Ereinion’s office was in sight, though it appeared vacant. They set the books down on the desk and walked out as quickly as they entered, continuing down the way to the meeting room of Elrond’s choice. He was about to enter when Glorfindel’s hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

“Erestor.” His joking tone had been replaced with a softer one that had an underlying emotion that Erestor couldn’t quite place. 

“Yes, Glorfindel?” He turned around and came face to face with the other elf. He smelled of pine and the lavender oil he rubbed in his hair to make it soft, a one-time experiment that was a complete success. Glorfindel’s hair was ridiculously soft. 

“Take care of yourself, okay? You’re looking a bit worn out,” the captain whispered. 

“I-, okay. I will, don’t worry. Are you ready to go inside?” 

Glorfindel sighed loudly and nodded. “The sooner we go in, the sooner it will be done.” 

Erestor smirked at the other elf’s reaction, opening the door for Glorfindel and walking inside after the captain, closing the door behind him. 


End file.
